


Wonderful

by Ttamer2468



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttamer2468/pseuds/Ttamer2468
Summary: Just a terrible vampire AU





	1. Don't steal

**Author's Note:**

> Like this is really bad. It's 5 am. I might write more of this. Maybe.

Finn usually doesn't feed on humans. Hardly ever unless he's starving and even when he does he never drinks enough to kill them. But tonight was different. He had just finished chasing down a man who had robbed and injured a lady on the street while Finn was taking a nightly stroll. The lady was stabbed and Finn had called the police and told them the location. He cornered the man into an alleyway and Finn was furious. 

The man was bigger than Finn in height but smaller in build. He was really scrawny actually compared to Finn. It made Finn almost feel bad for what he was about to do. The mans back was pressed against the brick wall of the dead end alley as far as he could muster, he held out the bloody knife he had just stabbed the woman with as a warning for Finn to stay back. 

Finn examined the knife. Tiny little pocket knife. 

Finn approached the man slowly, not because he was scared or wary of the tiny knife but because he wanted to take his time with scaring the man before he got ahold of him. Finn opened his mouth to show his fangs to the man, licking his lips slowly in the process.

The man froze. He stopped shaking and his eyes were blown wide. 

“Drop the knife and make this easier.” Finn started.

“Wha- what are you? Are those real?” the man was obviously on the verge of tears through the way he was talking. 

Finn felt kinda bad again. Before he remembered he had just stabbed an innocent woman.

“Not really important right now is it?” Finn said as he got closer to the man. Finn was right in front of him now and the man seemed to forget he was holding a knife. Finn grabbed hold of the man's arm gently and took the knife away from him. Finn tossed it behind him and tightened his grip on the man's arm. 

“Please. Please no. Please let me go i didn- i didnt mean to do that to her!”

“How do you accidentally stab a woman and take her purse in one motion?” Finn was baffled yet amused at the mans pleading. 

“I..” the man started but Finn was tired and wanted to carry on with his night before anyone caught him. Finn grabbed the man's hair harshly and pulled his head aside. The man started the scream before Finn used his other hand to cover his mouth. 

Finn brought his mouth slowly to the man's neck and tried to find the spot that was beating the fastest. As soon as he found the location of where he wanted to feed he sunk his fangs deep. Finn brought the hand that was holding the man's hair down to the man's waist to hold him still while he drank. The man tensed in Finn's arms at first but settled down after a minute or two, he probably had already passed out. Finn knew how much blood he could take from the average human before any real harm could happen to them. Finn was about to breach that point when he heard a gasp from behind him. 

Finn stopped drinking and turned around swiftly to see another man, this one clad in a orange and white hoodie. One thing Finn forgets about when he feeds is how his eyes turn into one of the brightest colors of red. Not something he can really turn off after he's done. It takes a while to wear off. But that's the first thing the man sees. And probably the blood running down from Finn's mouth to his chin. 

The man screams and makes a run for it. 

“Goddamnit..” Finn drops the man from his hold and wipes the blood from his mouth and chin and runs after the other man who is already almost out of sight by the time Finn exits the alley. Not a problem though. Vampire perks. Running faster than average. 

The man turns into a parking lot to a nice looking apartment complex and starts running towards the door to the building when Finn finally catches up. He grabs the man gently and tugs him to the side of the building. Once Finn is face to face with the man he forgets how to breathe. He's beautiful. And breathing hard, and shaking. Shaking? Oh shit he forgot he just fucking saw Finn eating someone.

“Please don't hurt me I'll do anything buddy just please I don't wanna die!” the man pleaded and Finn has never felt more bad in his entire life. Which is only 53 years. He's still a young vampire. He got turned when he was 25 and hasn't aged physically since then.

“I'm not gonna hurt you just calm down please.” 

“Yo- You're not gonna hurt me?” the man genuinely sounded surprised by this. “You were just…. Drinking that guys blood and … your eyes are so red. And you just chased me down!” the man's voice rose seeming to get a little more confident. “Wait. Are you a vampire? Vampires aren't real though.” 

“Will you let me speak?”

The man was about to say something else when he snapped his mouth shut and nodded yes.

“I just didn't want you to go telling anyone what you saw is all. You're not going to are you?”

“What!? You just killed a man in front of me and you're a vampire and you expect me to live with that and not tell anyone?!” the man was furious.

“Calm down! He's not dead. I didn't take nearly enough blood for it to be lethal.” Finn said matter of factly.

“So, like what, does that mean he's a vampire now too?” 

“What? No. That's not how that works.”

“I thought it only had to be a bite.” the man sounded… interested? Instead of scared now.

“No. I mean yes. I have to bite them but I have to… want them to be a vampire in order for them to become one. You understand?”

The man looked puzzled. “Not at all no.”

Finn sighed and looked down and had only just now noticed how close he is to the mans face and how tightly he's holding on to the mans shirt to keep him still. Finn let go of his hold on the man and took a step back while blushing. 

The man started again. “Anyways I'm Poe. Poe Dameron. Nice to meet you.” Poe extended his arm out for a handshake. What the hell.

“What? Why are you introducing yourself to me? And why aren't you freaking out more?” Finn said confusingly.

Poe shrugged his shoulders “Felt rude not to introduce myself. And I don't know. I mean I've always believed in supernatural stuff and aliens and shit so this doesn't bother me too much at the confirmation.” Poe looked down at his hand expectantly.

Finn took his hand and shook. “My names Finn.”

Poe smiled “Nice to meet you Finn. So…” he trailed off a bit while looking away “That guy… not dead, correct?”

“No. He's fine. He won't be awake for awhile though. And to be honest if you hadn't come when you did I probably would have drank enough to kill him.”

Finn had realized what he said too late because Poe looked panicky again. “No not like that! I rarely feed on humans. He had just stabbed a woman before that and I just… felt he deserved it is all. But I'm glad you stopped me. I don't like killing.”

“So you're not…. Gonna bite me? Or… feed off me?”

“Nope not unless any human offers or i feel like they deserve it. Or if i'm starving obviously. But those are the only 3 exceptions.” 

Poe looked like he was thinking something over. Then finally he spoke again “Okay… cool.” 

Silence between them now. Finn doesn't know what to do. He really doesn't want Poe to tell on him. He has to make sure.

“Poe. You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Please.” Finn's eyes were still vibrant red. He could tell by the reflection from Poe's eyes.

“On one condition.” Poe says seriously.

Finn was confused as to how someone could be so cocky that they think they could make a deal with a vampire. “Which is?”

Poe looked nervous now. “Give me your number?” he was glancing everywhere but Finn's face now. 

Did he really just… hit on me?

“What…?”

Poe continued “I just. You're beautiful as hell… and from what I can tell you aren't like… evil or anything. And I don't meet vampires everyday so like…” he let his words linger there.

Finn was… hesitant. But he trusted Poe for some reason. And before he knew it he was pulling out his phone to exchange numbers with him. 

The night was weird after that. Poe had invited Finn up to his apartment to hang out for awhile since the night was still early. Finn met Poes cat BB and they just talked and watched movies until the sunrise. Which is when Finn realized his mistake. 

“Oh no.” 

Poe was in the middle of telling a story about how him and his buddies almost got crushed by a car at work today because apparently Poe is a mechanic, which Finn learned very early into the night. Poe turned to Finn with wide eyes like he had said something wrong. “You okay buddy?”

“I hadn't realized I've been here all night… Rey is probably worried as hell about me. I can't walk home now.” Finn had told stories about Rey earlier into the night as well and how she's also a vampire. She's been Finn's best friend for about 15 years now.

“Why can't you?” Poe glanced outside and realized the sun after about 10 seconds. “Oh yeah, you're a vampire. Which is a sentence I never thought I would genuinely say to someone.”

“Ugh what am i gonna do…..” Finn buried his face in his hands. 

“Well you can sleep here if you want. I can cover up the windows a ton with more sheets and blankets so no sun gets in. Or is … like, a coffin a requirement?” 

Finn chuckled. “No, Poe, a coffin is not a requirement nor a thing we even use to begin with.” 

“Okay. You take my bed and I'll take the couch. Sunlight doesn't get in my room much.”

“Are you sure? I don't want it to feel like im overstaying my welcome.” 

“Buddy trust me. That's the last thing you have to worry about.” 

As soon as Finn hit the bed he passed out almost immediately.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets a little insecure. Finn is there to reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am and im deadass just gonna post without reviewing.

This isn't how Poe thought his day would go at all. It was a long day at the shop. They usually never get too busy but for some reason today was the day everyone's tires in town wanted to bust, and while the customers were there they decided they wanted a checkup on the vehicle as well. By the time it was all over Poe was exhausted. Now he has to walk home at night instead of what should have been the less scary day time. The town Poe lives in is okay. Not a lot of bad crimes happen here. It's not a small town per se but it's definitely not big either. It's big enough that he meets new faces everyday but also small enough that he knows mostly every road there is.

Poe was just never a fan of the dark. It scared him. So here he is, almost 10pm, walking alone on the deserted road to his apartment. Not much noise on the streets around here at night but that makes it all the more scarier for him. 

His apartment complex is within seeing distance when he hears a muffled shout from an alley nearby. 

Poe turned to look in the alleys direction. ‘What if someone needs help…?’ he thought to himself. He made his way cautiously towards the corner of the alley. Two men. And oh. Poe thought they were boyfriends at first by how the shorter man was sucking on the others neck with his hand over the taller mans mouth. Poe studied further for a few more seconds before… the taller man looks unconscious, and limp in the shorter mans arms. What the hell. Poe saw a line of blood streaming down the taller man's neck from where the shorter one was sucking… and Poe couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. 

Only then did he realize his mistake. 

The shorter man turned around so sharply it stunned Poe. 

But his eyes are the thing that really captured Poe's attention. The vibrant red even from the distance at the end of the dark alley couldn't hide. Poe was mesmerized before he saw the sharp teeth and the blood trickling from the man's mouth down to his chin. Poe snapped out of whatever temporary trance he was in and screamed. He started running as fast as he could towards his apartment and almost made it to the lobby before he was harshly pulled back by the collar of his hoodie and slammed against the wall of the side of his building. 

Now, staring face to face towards him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Red eyes and all but with the blood now gone. Poe has never been more scared in his in entire life and…. Never more turned on either.

…  
Present

Poe hadn't slept on anything other than a bed for a long time and he regrets it immensely once he wakes up. He forgets his couch is basically centuries old.

“Ow! Goddamn my back! For fucks sake…”

He sat up slowly and rubbed his back, well as well as he could without trying to disturb BB who is resting comfortably on his lap. 

He looked around for his phone and spotted it on the coffee table. Two in the afternoon. Not too late. But he still has to work soon.

After gently coaxing BB to wake up and removing her from his lap, Poe tries to get up. Keyword: Tries. The moment he even makes a movement to sit up more, a sharp flare of pain shot through his back. 

“Fuck!” he collapsed back down on the couch and took a few deep breaths before he heard a loud thump from down the hall. Not even a second later he heard his bedroom door open and Finn came rushing into the living room but this time… with normal eyes… somehow even more beautiful than the red. 

“Poe? What happened! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah buddy I'm fine. Just sore from working so damn much yesterday and sleeping on this old couch didn't help any.”

“Do you need help sitting up?” Finn asked with so much sincerity it made Poe feel warm. 

“Thanks buddy but I think I got it.” As he said this he tried to sit up again. He didn't know why he thought it'd be any different from the last time. Same sharp pain. He collapsed back down to the couch breathlessly.

“Uh. It doesn't look like you have it there, Poe…” 

“Haha. Go ahead. Make fun of me because I'm old.” Poe hadn't meant to say it so harshly but it's a touchy subject for him. He had just turned 32 and he's the oldest out of all his friends. They constantly make fun of him whenever his knees start acting up or he has to take maybe one more rest than them during work. Poe had been used to the teasing for so many years now but ever since he reached his thirties he can't help but feel like it makes him more insignificant.

“Poe.” Finn said with the most monotone voice and deadpan expression.

Poe looked back at him “Yeah?”

“You forget I'm older than you? I'm 53.” Finn said.

“Yeah but you're a vampire. You get to keep all your youthful looks and healthy body while I rot away at thirty two…”

“You're not rotting, Poe. And you look youthful as hell.”

Poe scoffed unintentionally “Yeah, okay. You're just saying that.”

“No? I'm not, Poe. You look amazing.” Finn had realized what he said a little too late and started blushing. But before he had the chance to look away at anything else other than Poe, that's when Poe turned to meet his gaze.

“...Really?” Poe asked… genuinely hopeful.

“Yeah. I mean it.”

“I don't know what you see then. I'm… I can't even get up off the couch Finn. And I'm like really chubby. Well not chubby but I'm not as fit as I used to be an-”

“Stop.” Finn said harshly.

“What?” Poe was taken aback at Finn's tone.

“Poe, why the hell do you think fat is bad?”

“Because it's… not attractive on me an-”

“Says who?” Finn cut him off again.

“Huh?”

“Who says you're not attractive because you have a bit of pudge? Fat doesn't make people ugly Poe.”

Poe didn't know how to respond. So he did what he does best in tense situations. Avoid them completely and talk about something else. Which is when he noticed light pouring into the living room through the cracks of the curtains.

“How are you able to stand the sun right now? Doesn't it kill you with like… immediate contact?”

“What? No. That's a myth. It hurts right now but it's like… minimal. It doesn't make me combust or anything but it will leave marks on me for a few days. Kinda like a sunburn but… worse.”

Oh. “Was the room dark enough?”

“I had to throw some of your extra blankets over them but besides that yeah it's comfy. Especially since it's Sunday. I don't have to work tonight so I can sleep in a bit.”

Oh shit. It's Sunday!? The shop is closed today. Poe doesn't even have to work. “Oh I'm off of work today.” 

“Poe.” Finn said with a deadpan expression again.

“Yes?”

“How long are you going to keep talking before you let me help you up? And no it's not an option cause I'm gonna help you anyway so.”

Poe chuckled and let his pride go for just a moment so he could be helped up and to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell how awful this is the more and more i write it. Im super bad at writing im so sorry... i really feel like im not doing them justice because i cant like.. capture their characters personality. I'll keep writing more if you guys want. But its not good :(

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if i did good and if anyone wants more. I know there really wasn't a lot of Finn and Poe fluff but if i write more chapters then I'll get better(hopefully).


End file.
